


Talk Physics To Me

by lily_lovely



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Flirty, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heisenberg uncertainty principle states that you cannot know both the position and momentum of a particle. Set during S4 Angel episode 'Orpheus'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Physics To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/gifts).



"So Harris is banging a demon?"

"No, uh, well, she's not a demon anymore. And I'm pretty sure they're not currently...banging. Hey, Fred, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widen and her hands start to tremble, but she's spent an hour working on this, and hell if she's going to let anyone scare her out of it, even if they are a recent ex-convict Slayer.

She lets her hair fall in front of her face so she doesn't have to watch their reactions, and determinedly launches into her speech.

"The Heisenberg uncertainty principle states that you cannot know both the position and momentum of a particle. Particles either have a definite position and infinite wavelength, or a definite wavelength and no definite position."

Fred darts her eyes up, and Faith looks like she's trying not to laugh. Willow somehow seems both amused and contemplative.

She clenches her fists inside her pockets, ducks her head back down, and continues.

"So if we were to apply this principle to human relationships, this means you can either stay contented with the girlfriend you have and never know what else is out there, or you can risk your current happiness on someone who could potentially bring you more."

She licks her lips, convinced she's going to have a heart attack and die, and then they'll both laugh over her stupid nerdy corpse.

"Neither situation is completely favorable, but it is my opinion that the second is preferable."

Without turning to see their expressions, Fred flees the room.

Faith grins at Willow. "Gotta say, the girl's got balls."

She nods absently.

"You gonna take her up on that offer? Cause I just might if you're not."

Willow starts to smile. "Think I'd better listen to Heisenberg."

**Author's Note:**

> More information on the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle can be found [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heisenberg_uncertainty_principle), although I don't understand anything after the Content selection. It's quite possible I screwed up the interpretation, but hell if I really care.


End file.
